Pasta Delivery!
by Constalina
Summary: Italy drops by at Russia's house, but finds that Russia can't remember anything! Italy decides to take him around the world... Rated T for saftey. Russia/Italy.
1. Amnesia

**Author's note: **Something in the back of my mind tells me that I'm nt going to finish this… I have never finished a chapter story… EVER. Ah well… Enjoy!

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" gasped Latvia, practically flying down the stairs of the Soviet Union house. He was running because of three things. Firstly, he dropped a laundry basket outside the window. Secondly, the basket had everyone's clothes in it, making it very HEAVY. Thirdly, the basket fell on _RUSSIA_.

Latvia flung the back door open, and ran to Russia. As expected, Russia was unconscious. He also had a bruise on his head, but that was already fading away. Unfortunately, Nations can get brain damage, but Russia already had mental problems, so he couldn't get worse. Latvia gulped. Could he?!

"He's going to kill me!" moaned Latvia. Lithuania and Estonia ran out of the house.

"Hey Latvia, what was that?! Oh my God…" said Lithuania, spotting Russia. The brothers were silent for a while.

"LATVIAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" yelled Lithuania and Estonia.

"I'M SORRY!" squealed Latvia, crying. Lithuania sighed.

"Don't tell that to us, Raivis," he said. "For now, we have to carry him into his room." The Baltics carried Russia into the house.

* * *

"Let's boil hot water~" sang Italy. He in his kitchen making some pasta for the other Nations. Mostly that was an excuse to cook a whole heap of pasta. When he was finally done, he placed them into containers that have the flag of each Nation on them.

"Ve~ One for Germany, Japan, America, England, France nii-chan, Spain nii-chan, Romano nii-chan, Austria, Poland, Finland…" Italy looked at his pot. There was still a bit of pasta left. Enough for another container.

"Ah! My superior talks to Russia's superior a lot, right? I should give some to Russia-san!" He took a container out with Russia's flag on it, and placed the pasta into it. He packed up all the containers in a bag, and sped out of his house.

* * *

"OH CRAP!" said Estonia, "It's Belarus!" His brothers sped to the door. Sure enough, the blond girl with a blue dress was walking to the Soviet Union house.

"What?! Oh this is so perfect…" said Latvia, depressed.

"What do we do?" asked Lithuania.

"I guess we have to tell her…" said Estonia. They looked at Russia, but he was sleeping so serenely, it didn't look like he was going to wake up. The Baltics left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Slowly, Russia's violet eyes fluttered open. He moaned quietly.

"Urgh, my head…" he mumbled. His eyes focused on the dark room. "Mm? Where am I?" He hopped out of the bed, and shivered. "Ah, it's cold!" He spotted a long, tan coat and a pink scarf on a coat hanger. He grabbed them, and put them on. When he was done, he saw the door was open. "… I guess I'm not kidnapped or anything." He walked out of the room.

"Hey! This place is really big!"

* * *

Italy somehow ended up in Russia instead of South Italy, but that didn't matter. He had to deliver Russia's pasta anyway. When he reached the Soviet House, he saw Belarus, and she was talking to the Baltics. And she looked really pissed off. Italy thought she was scary when she had a _normal _expression. Italy decided to go through the back door.

Italy is obviously not the stealthiest country in the world. The moment Belarus was out of sight, Italy started skipping and singing loudly. Thank the heavens that Italy was actually a good singer.

"Wow, that's a really nice song. What language is it?" Italy jumped and turned around. Russia was standing behind him. Italy's eyes brightened.

"Ve~ Russia-san!" Italy fumbled with his bag.

"Sorry did I startle y- What did you call me?" Italy handed him a container.

"I made some pasta for you, Russia-san! What did you ask?" Russia stared at him weirdly.

"… Did you just call me 'Russia'?"

**Author's note: **… I could have finished this chapter three days ago… Stupid laziness…


	2. Finland

**Author's note: **O.o I can't believe I got any reviews on this story. AMAZINK! Anyway, enjoy the story, kya-pu~ BTW, THANK GOD EXISTS.

"Ve~?! Russia-san really lost all of his memories?!" said the Italian, genuinely shocked. Russia nodded, slightly confused. The Italian man seemed to know him. "What do you remember?"

"Um… I woke up in a really big house, and my head was hurting like mad," said Russia. "And… um… Why are you calling me 'Russia'? Don't I have a proper name or something?" The Italian stared at Russia confusedly, then his face cleared and he began laughing. Russia felt like he was missing some joke.

"You're so silly, Russia-san! Your name _is _Russia!" said the Italian man. "My name is North Italy, but you can just call me Italy!" Russia stared at him. Italy looked cheerfully back.

"So, I'm Russia, and you're Italy… Are there other people who are named after countries?" Italy laughed again.

"Ve~ We aren't _named _after countries, we are the countries!"

"… Italy, that makes no sense." _At least, not to me, _thought Russia. _My life must have been really weird… _Italy looked crestfallen.

"Ah well… I'm not the greatest explainer in the world…" said Italy disappointedly. Suddenly, he perked up. "The world… Ve~ That's it!"

"What's it?" said Russia. Italy suddenly hugged Russia, which made him blush. _W-why am I blushing? _he thought, _I'm not gay! I think… And I only just met this man! Oh wait… I lost my memory, da…? GODDAMNIT STOP BLUSHING!_ To put it in short, Russia was really confused.

"Maybe if you meet the other countries, you'll get your memory back!" This was probably the one and only smart idea that Veniciano Italy Vargas has ever had. "And I'll be able to explain it to you better! Anyway, I need to deliver the rest of my pasta to the other countries…"

"Italy, you're a genius!" said Russia excitedly, not bothered to tell Italy that if he got his memory back, he didn't need to explain it anymore.

"Ve~" said Italy, embarrassed. "But can I flirt with some Russian girls first?" Russia just stared at him.

* * *

"Ve~ Why are Russian girls as tall and strong as German girls?" said Italy, a little disappointed. Russia shrugged. The girls in Russia were short to him. Then again, EVERYONE is shorter than him.

"Anyway, this Finland guy, what can you tell me about him?" asked Russia. Italy's face brightened.

"Finland's the Santa of our group! He always knows what presents to give us~ He's also likes telling jokes, and he loves saunas. And he thinks of very weird festivals…"

"Well, he sounds very nice…" said Russia, trying to imagine what Finland looked like.

"Ve~ We're here!" said Italy, stopping in front of a house that had a steam coming from the back. Italy bounded to the front door, and Russia calmly followed. Italy pressed the door bell continuously until they heard a faint "moi moi" in the house. A blonde man, who was slightly shorter than Italy, opened the door. He had violet eyes, not unlike Russia's. The man looked fearfully at Russia.

"R-Russia!" he said, shocked. Italy patted the man on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Finland-kun! Russia's not going to hurt you! We just need some help~" said Italy. Russia blinked. _Why would he think I would hurt him?_ thought Russia, perplexed at the reaction. _I don't look scary, do I? _If the countries heard that, they'd all burst into laughter.

* * *

"Moi moi! You've lost your memory Russia-san?!" said Finland, as shocked as Italy was. Italy was outside the house, playing with Finland's dog, Hanatamago. Russia nodded.

"Italy said that if I talked to the other… countries," said Russia, hesitating, "I may be able to get my memory back." Finland smiled apologetically, holding the pasta box Italy gave him.

"Sorry Russia-san, but I didn't really know you that well. Most countries tried to avoid you actually," said Finland. Russia's eyes widened.

"W-what? Why did they try to avoid me?" Finland began to look nervous.

"Well, you were very strong and very merciless…" he said. He added something else, but Russia didn't hear. "Anyway, knowing Italy-kun, he probably hasn't explained everything about us to you, has he?" Russia shook his head. Finland laughed. "I knew it! Anyway, do you know our names?"

"Um… Aren't we all just named after countries? I mean we are the countries, but our names are also the countries… This is confusing, da?" Finland giggled.

"You still talk the same, you know? But I've never seen you so clueless before, Russia! Oh, I shouldn't tease you, since you lost your memory. Anyway, I meant our human names." Russia blinked.

"Human names?"

"Italy didn't tell you? We have human as well as country names! Mine is Tino Väinämöinen, Italy's is Veniciano Vargas, and yours is Ivan Braginski." Something stirred in Russia's mind.

"Ivan… Braginski?" Finland's eyes lightened.

"Moi moi! Did you remember something?!" he asked eagerly. Russia concentrated, but gave up.

"I thought I did, but I've forgotten it again…" said Russia. Finland sighed, saddened.

"Ah well, I guess getting back your memory isn't just a dip in the sauna." Russia blinked again. He never heard that expression before, but he didn't voice his bewilderment.

"Thank you for trying to help me, Finland-kun," said Russia, truly grateful.

"No problem Russia-… kun," said Finland giving him a warm smile. Italy came in at that moment.

"Ve~ Russia-san! Let's get going! We'll go to the next country!" said Italy, grabbing Russia's hand. Once again Russia blushed, setting off his emotions. They walked out of Finland's house.

"Bye Finland-kun!" said Italy happily.

"Bye Italy-kun, thanks for the pasta! Bye Russia-kun, I hope you find your memory! Moi moi!" said Finland, waving. When the two were out of sight, Finland sighed.

"Moi moi, I wish Russia-kun was always like that… But when he gets his memories, he'll go back to the way things were…" Finland closed the door, and got ready to jump into his personal sauna.

**Author's Note: **I'm damn tired. It is freaking 9:30 at night, and this is really late for me. ANYWAY. You can place requests for which country Italy will visit next if you want to, but only out of these characters: Germany, Japan, America, England, France, Spain, Romano/S. Italy, Austria, Poland. If there is no requests, I'll just pick one at random. :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. America

**Author's note: **… Three chapters so close together _can't_ be healthy for me… Especially right after I listened to a whole bunch of Vocaloids songs…R&R, enjoy!

"Pasta…" murmured the smiling Italy, fast asleep on Russia's shoulder. Russia's hand twitched, because he had the sudden urge to touch Italy's curl. _I mean, _thought Russia, _it isn't natural to have a huge curl on the side of your head… Then again, it isn't natural to be a country… _Russia grabbed Italy's curl, and tugged it slightly.

Italy's smile disappeared, and he began to moan. He also began to jerk slightly. Russia, shocked, let go of his curl. Italy yawned, and opened his tawny eyes. Russia's heart jolted, because it was the first time he saw Italy's eyes. _Damn he's cute… _thought Russia.

"Ve?" said Italy groggily. He looked wearily at Russia. "What's happening, Russia-san?" Russia was confused. He only touched Italy's hair… Italy looked at Russia face, then closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ve! I know what you did!" said Italy cheerfully. He pointed at his curl. "You touched my hair!"

"Umm…" said Russia, "Sorry, Italy… I didn't know what it was so… Er…" Italy laughed.

"That's okay, Russia-san! But try not to touch it because…" Italy whispered the rest of the sentence into Russia's ear. Russia turned red.

"I'm so sorry, da!" said Russia, half puzzled and half embarrassed. Italy's attention, however, had already flown out of this train of thought.

"Ve~ Russia-san, look! We're here!" he said in a sing-song voice. Russia looked away from Italy, dropping into deep thought.

_I wonder… Why is Italy helping me get my memory back? And he treats me in such a warm way… Maybe he was my friend before I lost my-_

"We're landing!" said Italy excitedly. Russia turned to Italy. Italy was standing up, and the sign that said to put their seatbelts on was beeping. Russia stared for a while, and then began to panic.

"ITALY! WE HAVEN'T LANDED, DA! SIT BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" yelled Russia. He had grabbed onto Italy who was confused.

"But it's more fun to stand while- Ve?!" Russia accidentally pulled Italy's pants down. Russia turned a very, very dark red.

* * *

"Thanks Finland. Bye," said Estonia, hanging up. The other Baltics looked at him.

"Well? What did Finland say?" asked Lithuania. When Belarus found out her brother was unconscious, she was angry. When she found out her brother had disappeared, she was livid. Now, the Baltics were taking refuge in Lithuania's room. Estonia sighed.

"Apparently, Russia lost his memory, and he and North Italy are travelling visiting the other nations to get his memory back," he said.

"L-lost his memory?!" said Latvia. The Batics stared at each other in silence. They jumped when they heard a bang outside.

"How the heck are we going to tell Belarus?!" said Lithuania, voicing all of their thoughts.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HAMBURGERS ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU COMMUNIST SODA?!" Russia stepped back in shock. A dirty-blonde haired man with police blue eyes was glaring at him.

"… You just called me a soda, da?" said Russia. Italy pouted. Italy was clinging on to Russia's arm. A typical Italy comforting technique. As usual, it was more embarrassing than helpful, but Russia didn't mind. Besides the fact that some Americans were staring at them weirdly.

"That's mean America-kun!" said Italy, "Especially since Russia-san lost his memory!" America stared at Italy.

"Say what?!"

* * *

"Sorry, Russia! I thought you were going to blackmail me again!" said America, his annoying-as-hell laugh ringing around his house.

"It's alright, da…" said Russia. America looked fondly at the pasta box.

"Thanks for the pasta, Italy! And… er… you _are_ giving some to England, right?" Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Good! You know his cooking… urk…" America and Italy giggled, and Russia felt as though he was missing on another joke. "So Russia, you remember anything yet?"

"Well, America, you haven't given me much to remember…" said Russia. America was being as annoying as a… well, an American.

"Well, we'll figure a way! I'm going to be the hero!" said America. Italy cheered, and Russia sighed. "Italy!"

"Yes, sir!" said Italy, saluting.

"Get us some drinks! We're going to give Russia a party!" said America. Italy cheered again, and ran to the kitchen.

"You don't need to do this…" said Russia. America smiled at him.

"Yes we do! We have a lot of history together, so if you get to know the hero, maybe you'll remember how you, well… feel about me," said America, laughing. Russia sighed again. America opened his Nintendo Wii, and inserted his Super Smash Bros Brawl game. "Even if you don't get a bit of your memory back, at least you would've had a fun time, right?" Russia smiled at him.

"Da."

* * *

"Ve?!" said Italy, looking at the clock. "We've been here too long, Russia-san! We've got to get going!"

"Aww," groaned America, "I'm going to be alone again…" Russia and Italy stood up.

"Thanks for the vodka, America! Can I come and visit you again?" asked Russia. America gave Russia the most sincere smile he had ever given.

"Yes! And remember, I'm leading 50 to 10, Russia!" he said. Italy laughed, not realizing that it meant he had lost all the matches. Russia rolled his eyes in fake exasperation.

"Keep rubbing it in, da?" he said sarcastically. The trio laughed, as though they were old friends. Something clicked in Russia's mind. A word.

"Bye America-kun~" said Italy.

"Bye… comrade," said Russia, not realizing how hurt that made America feel.

"See you two in the next world meeting!" said America cheerfully. When they had left the house, America stopped smiling.

"… If Russia stays like this… we could be friends…" said America, hurt trickling into his voice. America, though knowing it was selfish, wished Russia wouldn't get his memory back.

**Author's Note: **Okay, America's done! And that annoying America joke is just a JOKE, da? So the remaining characters are Germany, Japan, England, France, Spain, , Austria, and Poland. Include who you want to see next IN YOUR REVIEWS. I'm going to stop after a certain amount of chapters, so pick wisely! :D


	4. Germany and Prussia

**Author's note: **Okay, this chapter is more serious than the others, sorry, da… R&R, enjoy!

"Kolkolkol"- speaking

_Kolkolkol_- Russia thinking

**Kolkolkol**- Evil!Russia

"You sure you don't want any?" said Russia, tilting the vodka bottle in Italy's direction. Italy pushed it away.

"Ve… No thank you… Vodka tastes worse than overdue pasta…" said Italy, looking warily at the vodka bottle. Russia shrugged. He gulped the rest. Soft giggling started behind him. Russia looked behind him. No one was there

"… What was that?" mumbled Russia. _It was nothing, _he thought. _A figment of my imagination, da._

**It was, ufufufufufufu… ? **said a voice, soft but menacing. Russia looked behind him again.

"Ve~ Russia-san? Have you remembered anything?" said Italy, smart enough to notice Russia. Russia shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We have to go see Germany, da?" said Russia, puzzled by the voice. Italy nodded, a little too excitedly that he got a bit dizzy. He stumbled, and fell into Russia, who caught him.

"Whoops! Sorry, Russia-san!" said Italy, laughing. "Let's go see Germany now!" Italy skipped off. Russia smiled.

"Italy, I should be the drunken one, da?" called Russia. His smile grew wider, following the blissful Italy lead the way.

**Disgusting, da? **Russia frowned. It was that evil voice again, and it was inside his head. A small fire lit in Russia's chest, realizing that the voice just called Italy 'disgusting'.

_Italy is not disgusting! Who are you?_ The voice laughed again.

**I am you, and you are me. Of course you don't remember that, da?**

… _Really, did nothing in my life make sense before?_

**It did and it didn't. But then, we are so twisted, it doesn't matter if it made sense.**

_We?_

**Yes, we. And we promised each other that we would conquer this world, Ivan Braginski. You are mine and I am yours, and one day, everyone will be one with Russia~ Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…**

"Russia-san? Russia-san!" Russia opened his eyes, Italy's worried face becoming clearer. Russia wasn't even aware his eyes were closed. "Russia-san, are you okay?" Russia was unable to speak, so he nodded. Italy let his breath go in relief. "Good… I was worrying…" Italy perked up. "Well, let's go to Germany!"

* * *

"Germany~! Germanyyyyyyyy~!" sang Italy, knocking on the door wildly. Russia sweatdropped. _Italy's ways sure are unorthodox…_

The door flung open, and a man with blond hair and blue eyes was there. He frowned at Italy and Russia.

"Italy, if you haven't noticed, it is 1 in the morning, and if Prussia wakes up, I'm screwed," said the man. Italy hugged the man.

"Germany! How are you~?" said Italy. Germany sighed, knowing Italy probably just ignored everything he had just said. He finally noticed Russia, and Russia waved at him. Russia also found a pistol to his head.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" growled Germany. Italy tugged on Germany's shirt.

"Ve~ It's okay Germany! Russia's not here to hurt you or Prussia~"

* * *

"Prussia is really not going to like this," mumbled Germany. "While you are in my house, you are not allowed to touch anything unless you are ordered to, understood?" Russia nodded, and Italy was poking a vase. "ITALY!"

"Ve! Sorry Germany~" Italy turned to Russia. "We have to be quiet, because Prussia might wake up. And Prussia really doesn't like you, Russia-san!"

"… I see," said Russia.

"So you've lost your memory…" said Germany. "Italy, why have all places have you gone here if it's _Russia's _memory you're trying to get back." Italy smiled.

"Because you're my friend~" Germany facepalmed.

"Please don't tell me you're taking him to Japan…" mumbled Germany. Italy nodded. Russia just listened quietly, while those two talked. After a while, Russia laughed. Italy and Germany looked at him.

"What is it, Russia?" said Germany.

"Nothing. I just think that you two make really good best friends," said Russia, smiling. Germany's face fell, and Italy perked up.

"We're best friends, Germany?!" said Italy eagerly. Germany sighed, and then nodded. Italy cheered. Russia smiled. Something told him that they were going to be there for a while.

* * *

Finally, Russia and Italy left. Germany, tired from talking to Italy and trying to make Russia remember anything, walked into his and his brother's room. He found Prussia surprisingly wide awake and playing with the Gilbirds. Germany put down the pasta box that Italy gave him.

"That bastard Russia was here wasn't he?" snarled Prussia. Germany nodded. "You know, if Italy was my awesome friend, I would tell him to stay far away from that bastard."

"I know, Gilbert."

"Besides, if Italy hangs out with Russia, a lot of unawesome things will start happening."

"I know, Gilbert."

"A lot of unawesome things, like him being taken over by that maniac."

"I _know_, Gilbert." Prussia glared at him.

"Ludwig, his country isn't the only thing at stake. Italy's heart is at stake." Germany sighed.

"I know, Gil-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, SAY SOMETHING ELSE!"

**Author's note: **This is very different from my draft… It was meant to be more serious ending… Whatever… Anyway, the characters left are Japan, England, France, Spain, South Italy, Austria, and Poland. I WILL NOT DO THEM ALL. IJOU.


	5. France and Switzerland

**Author's note: **Should I have said this story was going on a short hiatus? Probably. Also, you may want to skip a few parts of this chapter, because I put a bit of my sick fantasies into it. What do expect from a chapter with _France _in it. Anyway, enjoy!

"Kolkolkol"- speaking

_Kolkolkol_- Russia thinking

**Kolkolkol**- Evil!Russia

Russia was horrified. No he was beyond horrified. He didn't see this in any of the other countries. It was seriously unthinkable. Yet it was right in front of his amethyst eyes.

There were humans stark NAKED walking right beside him.

"Italy," whispered Russia, "Exactly _where_ did you take me?!"

"Ve? This is France!" said Italy, waving at one of the naked men. Russia sighed.

"I don't think I want to be in France… Yow!" Russia spun around, and the dark voice was laughing at him._ Shut up._ Italy looked confusedly at him.

"What happened, Russia-san?"

"… I think someone pinched me in the butt, da…" Italy grinned.

"Ah, that means someone thinks you're cute~ At least, that's what France nii-chan tells me…"

"… France sure has some communication problems." Italy laughed, and they kept on walking.

"Hey," said Russia, looking at a restaurant. "Are they eating snails?"

"Yeah, escargot~ I can make some you know~" Russia gagged.

"Please don't, da…" Italy smiled, and took Russia's hand.

"Don't worry, I won't! Anyway, pasta tastes better than anything in the world~" Russia smiled thankfully. He remembered that Italy had given him pasta as well. He slipped his free hand into his pocket. The pasta was still surprisingly warm. _I'll taste it later…_

**Don't, it is so gross,** said evil Russia.

_Who the hell asked you?! _Russia snapped back. Evil Russia growled at him. Russia felt Italy tug on his hand.

"Let's hurry, Russia-san!" Italy said cheerfully. Russia nodded at him. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to his head.

"Er… Italy? This France guy don't walk around naked… Does he?"

"Ve~ Yes, he usually does~" Russia gulped. He was not going to enjoy this visit.

* * *

"Hey, West. Should you have just let them go like that?" asked Prussia, poking his Gilbirds.

"What do you mean?" asked Germany, reading a newspaper.

"I mean that I don't trust that drunk, bipolar freak. And Italy is with him." There was a silence between the brothers. Suddenly Prussia stood up, scooped up the Gilbirds, and ran to the door.

"Where are you going, Prussia?!" said Germany, putting down his newspaper.

"I'm going to spy on Russia!" replied Prussia, placing the Gilbirds on his head. "He isn't going to hurt Italy with the awesome me around!" With that, Prussia flung his jacket on and sped out the door.

"Hey, wait!" said Germany. He sighed, and then followed Prussia.

* * *

"Bonjour Italie," said a blond man with blue eyes. _Do most of the people Italy's introducing me to have blond hair…?_ thought Russia. He was determined to look at the man's face, because one glance told him that the man was definitely naked.

"Hello France nii-chan~ Here's your pasta~" said Italy, handing France the pasta.

"Merci! And I heard you lost your memory, Russia," said France. Russia and Italy looked surprisedly at France.

"How did you know?" asked Russia.

"The Baltics called all of the countries to tell them about your current… condition," said France. "Apparently Belarus was panicking like the world was going to end. Such a beautiful face should not be so troubled…" Russia raised his eyebrow. France seemed to realize he was starting to talk to himself. "Anyway, would you like to come in?"

"Ve~ Do you have any food?" asked Italy, stepping into the house.

"Oui, Italy," said France, who blocked Russia's way into the house. Russia's eyes widened. To his mortification (and slight joy), Italy began to take off his clothes. Russia looked away, cheeks burning. France smiled at him. "By the way, Russia. There's a rule about informally entering my house." Russia held his breath.

"What would that be?" he asked, still looking away.

"You must show all of your beauty," said France. Suddenly, he pulled Russia into the house, and cornered him.

"F-France! Is this necessary?!" uttered Russia, finding that he couldn't escape. France smiled at he almost ripped Russia's coat off. France slipped his hands under Russia's shirts (Russia was wearing a long sleeve shirt under his coat, and a no-sleeve shirt under that) and started feeling Russia's chest. Russia, trying to push France off him, looked around frantically for Italy. Unfortunately, Italy had wandered off somewhere. France saw Russia's distress, and chuckled.

"There's no reason to look so uncomfortable, Russia. Just submit to me~" he said, taking Russia's shirts off. Russia tried pushing him away again, but France just kept on coming back.

"Like _hell_ I will!" he yelled. "Help! Italy, help!" Russia was silenced when France kissed him. Which is a hard thing for France to do, considering Russia is about ten centimetres taller than France. Russia attempted to pull away from the kiss, but France was being a persistent bastard. France started to undo Russia's pants. Something cracked in Russia's mind, and he pulled out of the kiss.

"NO!" shrieked Russia "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY VITAL REGIONS, DAMN IT!"

BANG!

France and Russia stared at the now broken door. A short man with blonde hair, clad in green and holding a gun, was standing at the doorway. He seemed very, _very _angry.

"For God's sake, France! Stop molesting the countries!" he yelled, waving his gun dangerously at France head.

"Bonjour Switzerland. Molesting is such an ugly word. Why can you not accept that sex is a beautiful thing?"

"Living next to you spoils everything about sex," growled Switzerland. "Let go of Russia. You've scarred him enough." France, eyeing the gun, reluctantly let go of Russia. Russia stumbled slightly, and then quickly put on his clothes.

"Ve? You've finished?" Russia jumped slightly, realizing Italy was right behind him. "Oh, hi Switzerland!" Switzerland nodded at him, and then threw a pair of pants at him.

"At least have the decency to dress properly," said Switzerland. Italy grinned sheepishly, and put the pants on.

"You have to admit, I made him remember something," said France. Switzerland turned his gaze back to France.

"What would that be?"

"He said 'vital regions' instead of 'di-" Switzerland lifted his gun again.

"That true. But don't say that word while innocent ears are close by."

"He means Lichtenstein, his little sister," said Italy to Russia.

"We can have siblings?" asked Russia.

"No, not biologically," said Italy. Russia was surprised Italy was capable of that word. "We just call countries who were close to us our sibling or cousins. So we're all one big happy family! Ve~" Russia was doubtful of the 'happy' part.

"So you'd be a distant cousin to me?"

"Ve~ that's right!"

"Sorry to interrupt your talk," said Switzerland, "but you two should go before he tries anything else. See you both at the next meeting."

"Okay~ Ciao France! Ciao Switzerland!" said Italy, taking Russia's hand again. Switzerland raised his eyebrows, and France snickered.

"Thanks," said Russia. Switzerland nodded, still looking surprised.

"Let's go, ve~" said Italy. They walked out of the house. When the door closed, France laughed.

"You owe me $1000, Switzerland," he taunted. Switzerland glowered at France.

"They haven't fallen in love yet!" he snapped.

**Author's note: **O.o This chapter was heaps longer than my other chapters. Anyway, the characters that are left are Japan, England, Spain, South Italy, Austria, and Poland. I WILL NOT DO THEM ALL, SO YOUR VOTES DO COUNT.


	6. England

**Author's Note: **OMG I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS CHAPTER FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. Thanks for voting on England! Happyhappyjoyjoy~ Of course, only about a quarter of the chapter features England at all, but whatever…

"Prussia, this is ridiculous," said Germany, leaning on a bush. Prussia pulled out of the bush, binoculars in hand.

"How is this awesome plan ridiculous? Italy's your friend! Don't you care that he's with the most unawesome Nation?" snapped Prussia.

"How is this a plan? And I do care about Italy, but I think he would be happier if we left him alone."

"Whatever, West. Italy is definitely going to get hurt in this relationship."

"Yeah, but not by Russia. If you don't leave him alone, he will get hurt. I mean what if they actually work out?" Prussia snorted in disbelief, and went back to spying.

"Look at him," he growled, "holding Italy's hand as though they were a couple. But I'll fix that…" Prussia reached into his pocket and pulled out a slingshot.

"What are you doing?!" said Germany.

"I'm going to have a little awesome fun with Braginski," said Prussia, smiling evilly. Germany grabbed Prussia's arm. "What are you doing, West?!"

"As Italy's former ally, I can't allow you to ruin his relationship with Russia, no matter how much you hate it."

"This is so not awesome!"

"Does it matter?!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

* * *

Russia twitched, staring at a bush that was yelling and moving around. Italy tugged on Russia's sleeve.

"Ve~? What's wrong, Russia-san?" asked Italy.

"…That bush is moving, da," said Russia, slightly weirded out.

"Ah, just ignore it. Lots of weird things happen here in England. England himself is a bit weird…"

"I see…"

"By the way, do not eat anything England offers to you."

"Why, da?" asked Russia. Italy shivered, face darkening.

"It's too horrible for words… His food is worse than vodka…" Russia twitched slightly. Obviously, Italy hated vodka, but Russia really liked it. But Russia also liked Italy.

"Okay, then." Italy's face broke into a smile.

"Good! Anyway, I'll treat you to some Italian food later~" Italy bounced down the street. Russia smiled. _Too cute_… The voice made a retching sound.

**You disgust me, **it growled.

_The feeling is mutual then,_ Russia hissed back.

" Ve!" yelped Italy. Russia's attention was averted to Italy, who was pointing at a dress shop. "Look~! Look, Russia-san! Those dresses look like the ones Hungary let me wear! They're bigger though…" Italy skipped into the shop. Russia followed, watching Italy skim through the dresses.

"Italy, we should go, da…" said Russia, looking wearily at the customers staring at him. Italy picked a dress off the rack.

"I'm going to wear this!" said Italy triumphantly. Russia gasped.

"Italy, are you crazy?!"

"Well, your coat is too long for me, ve~ I can't wear it~" Russia sighed. Italy had a point. (**A side note: **Italy had left his shirt and jacket at France's place, but Russia did not want to go back for obvious reasons. Italy started shivering the moment they left the airport, so Russia handed Italy his coat, which is exceedingly long for anyone.)

"But Italy! We could go to a shop where they sell men's clothes, da!" Italy pouted.

"But I want to wear a dress…" he said disappointedly. Russia gave in.

"Okay then, buy the dress…" said Russia. Italy's face lit up.

"Yay!" he cheered, speeding to the counter. He quickly paid, handed Russia's coat back, and ran to the changerooms. Russia sighed as he slipped into his coat. _At least he's happy…_

_

* * *

_Finally, Italy came out. Russia almost had a nosebleed there and then, because Italy actually looked good. All the people in the shop stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Italy walked over to Russia.

"Ve~ How do I look Russia-san?" he asked, smiling shyly. Russia looked at him in wonder.

"You look fantastic, da…" said Russia. Italy opened his eyes in glee.

"Ah, really? I'm glad Russia-san likes it~" Italy suddenly jumped and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck. Russia, shocked, caught Italy around the waist. He heard a camera click. Russia put Italy down, and they walked out of the store. Russia turned red when someone behind him wolf-whistled.

More people outside stared at them. Italy was obviously oblivious to them.

"Weirdo," Russia heard a teenage boy say. His friends laughed with him. Russia turned his head around and gave them an 'I'm-going-to-fuck-you-up' smile. The boys looked terrified and ran away. Italy shivered and looked around.

"Ve… It's still cold… Why are the people staring at us, Russia-san?" asked Italy, starting to look worried. Russia took a deep breath, then wrapped his arm on Italy's shoulders, and pulled Italy closer to him.

"It's because you're so cute, Italy," mumbled Russia, blushing again. Italy smiled at him, blushing as well.

"Ve~" said Italy, snuggling closer to Russia.

* * *

A man with messy hair and bushy eyebrows answered the door.

"Hello Russia and I- AAAAH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING, ITALY?!" he screamed. Italy giggled.

"It's a dress, silly England~" he said in a sing-song voice. England facepalmed.

"Yes… I can see that… But why can I see it?!"

"Why not? You see fairies~"

"That's not what I meant, you git…"

"Um, you are England, da?" interrupted Russia. England looked at him, and then realized that Russia and Italy were actually cuddling with each other. England twitched slightly before sighing.

"Yes I am, but it's rude of me to keep you in the cold. Come in," said England.

"Ve~ Remember not to eat any of his food, Russia-san!" reminded Italy. England looked furious.

"AND WHY NOT, VENICIANO VARGAS?!

* * *

(Skipping boring stuff…)

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't help you guys," said England to Russia and Italy, who were at the fence. The two waved goodbye, and left. When they were out of sight, England slammed the door, and practically sprinted to the phone. He punched in the number.

"Hello? Francis Bonnefoy speaking," said France. England took a deep breath.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KNOW YOU GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT?!" screeched England. France smiled.

"By the sound of it, you now owe me $1000, right?" he said. England groaned.

"They are not in love!" England heard Switzerland yell.

"France put it on speakerphone." England heard a beep. "Switzerland, I think they _are_ in love because-"

**Author's note: **LALALALALALALAAAA~ (shot). … Damn I'm tired… Anyway, the characters left are Japan, Spain, Romano, Austria, and Poland… Hope you enjoyed the fic… now I will sleep…


	7. Friends

**Author's note: **No one reviewed the other chapter… (cries) So therefore, this is the last chapter in my story, because I think no one wants to read it anymore… Sorry if it seems rushed…

"Ve~" said Italy, skipping into the sunshine. "We're in South Italy~" Russia stepped out of the airport and was awed. It was much different from the other places they had been to. It was pure beauty.

"I-Italy, do you live here?!" asked Russia, awed.

"No, this is where Romano nii-chan lives~ I live in the north~"

**Hence the name 'North Italy', ****слабоумный, ****snarled the voice.**

_Again, shut up, _snapped Russia.

"Russia, let's get some gelato before me go to nii-chan's house!" said Italy.

"Ah, Italy… What's gelato?" said Russia. Italy stared at Russia.

"… VE?! You don't know what gelato is?!" yelled a surprised Italy. Russia jumped, also surprised at Italy's reaction.

"No I don't, da…" said Russia, "Did I say something wrong…?"

"Of course you said something wrong! Everyone knows was gelato is!" said Italy, sounding infuriated.

"S-sorry I don't know it then," said Russia, staring at Italy. He'd never seen Italy mad before. Italy grabbed Russia's arm and dragged him along. Italy made Russia sit on a table outside a store, and he stormed into the shop. Russia was confused. Really confused. Italy came out, calmer, and holding two ice cream cones.

"Here you go, Russia~" said Italy, cheerfully handing Russia one of the cones. Russia blinked.

"… It's ice cream?" said Russia. He was kind of expecting some amazing Italian dish. Italy nodded enthusiastically.

"It's _Italian_ ice cream~ Ve~" said Italy, eating his gelato. Russia smiled. It's just like Italy to get mad over something silly.

Russia licked his gelato. It _was _ice cream, but it tasted a bit different. Not that he cared too much. He didn't really like cold food.

"And Russia… Sorry," said Italy. "I got carried away. Ve~" Russia smiled at Italy.

"That's okay," said Russia, "I can forgive a person I like, da." Italy looked at him.

"You… like… me?" said Italy slowly, processing what he had said. Russia blushed, realizing what he just confessed, and nodded.

"Da, I really like you…" said Russia, trailing off. Italy gave Russia a brilliant smile.

"So we're best friends?!" he asked excitedly. Russia blinked again.

"Wait, that's not what I meant…" he said. Italy reached over and hugged Russia.

"_Amico~"_ he said gleefully. Russia sighed. When was Italy going to realize that Russia saw him as more than a friend.

"BASTARD!" screeched a voice. Italy let go and looked for the owner of the voice. It was another Italian man who looked very similar to Italy, but he kept his eyes opened.

"Romano nii-chan…?" said Italy. Romano stomped to the table. Russia, still trying to sort everything in his mind, gazed at Romano.

"Hey," began Russia, "are you Italy's older-"

BAM!

Russia found himself on the floor, rubbing his cheek. Romano had landed a clean blow. He heard Italy's astonished cry, and Romano's Italian insults. Russia suddenly started to get dizzy, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

He was in a dark room, leaning on a sofa. He was shivering, but it wasn't because of the cold. There was violent knocking on the door.

"Belarus! Please!" he heard himself sob in terror. "Leave me alone! I can't be one with you!" There was a frustrated cry from the other side of the door.

"Why not?! Do you love the other Nations more than me, nii-chan?!" howled a girl in anger.

* * *

Russia's eyes flashed open. _What was that?!_ he thought in a panic. He had no time to block or dodge when Romano's next punch connected with Russia's face. With each assault came a different memory, making it hard for Russia to connect them all together. Thought after thought flowed into his mind, until…

* * *

Russia was cornering a shaking Italy. He had pinned one of Italy's arms to the wall. He could feel a maniac smile on his face. Italy had a look of pure terror, and it made Russia mad at himself. Russia tried pulling away, but he couldn't do anything, because it was only a memory.

"Be one with me, Ita-chan," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"N-no…" mumbled Italy in horror. Russia tightened his grip on Italy's arm.

"Are you defying me?" he asked tauntingly. It made Russia sick. _T-this can't be me…_ Italy looked away from Russia.

"G-Germany! Germany, help me! Please help me!" screamed Italy. Russia, not smiling anymore, lifted his hand. Russia realized what his memory self was about to do. _N-no! Don't do it! Please don't hurt Italy!_

SMACK!

* * *

Russia opened his violet eyes, one of them swollen, but healing fast. He saw the silhouette of the Italys fighting.

"… Veni… ciano…" mumbled Russia. Veniciano looked at him, worried and dread on his face.

"Ivan!" he said.

The world went frightfully dark.

* * *

Italy sat on the chair, upset. He was next to Russia, who was still unconscious. Downstairs, the raised voices of Romano, Germany, Belarus, and other Nations were fighting.

Apparently, Romano was enraged because he thought Russia has forced Italy into a dress. He didn't get the text that the Baltics had sent because he had left his phone at Spain's house. When the other Nations had found out, they became angry at Romano.

_What if he wakes up and thinks it's my fault nii-chan hit him? _thought Italy sadly. _What is he never talks to me again, or what if… _Italy gasped. _What if he loses his memory again?! _Italy grabbed Russia's hand.

"Don't forget your memory. Don't forget your memory," chanted Italy. Suddenly Russia groaned, and Italy perked up. Russia's purple eyes flickered open, and he slowly sat up.

"бог… болезненный…" groaned Russia. He noticed a hand touching his, and looked at the person who owned the hand. Italy Veniciano Vargas. Russia's fake smile crept to his face. "Italy? Where am I, da?" Italy gasped.

"Ve?! Did Russia lose his memory again?!" he said, starting to panic.

"When did I lose my memory?"

"Wait, you remember everything?!" Italy said, now getting excited.

"Everything about what?"

"You know! Everything you forgot! Like the Nations, and your sisters, and the Baltics…"

"Why wouldn't I remember them?" said Russia, cutting through Italy's sentence. Italy suddenly burst into tears, and hugged Russia. Russia's eyes widened. "?! италия?" he asked, slipping into Russian

"Ve~ _Esultare, esultare, esultare!_" said Italy through his sobs. Russia had absolutely no idea what Italy had just said.

"Italy, is something wrong?" asked Russia, giving a 'WTF' smile. This was the first time he had to comfort anyone besides his sisters.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" said Italy happily. "Especially because we're friends, Ivan!" Russia stared at Italy surprisedly. That was also the first time someone from the G8 called him by his human name, or called him a 'friend'.

"F-Friend?"

"Ve~ _Si_! You're my friend, Ivan~" Russia was speechless. He gave a genuine smile, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Friend," he said, quietly savouring the word.

**Other language vocab:**

Russian:

Слабоумный- idiot

Бог- God

Болезненный- Painful

Италия- Italy

Italian:

Amico- friend

Esultare- Rejoice

Si- Yes

**Author's note:** I used a hell of a lot of Russian words… I bet I used them in the wrong context… Anyway, that's the end of the show, and I'll see you in my other stories! :D


End file.
